Designer scarfs provide a way to uniquely accessorize an outfit. Another way in which an outfit can be accessorized is with a custom handbag or purse. Scarfs have been used as trim on purses, but not as a way in which to completely customize the purse. It would be desirable to have a method and/or apparatus for completely customizing a handbag or purse using a designer scarf.